Il Venait De Le Tazer !
by zairoon
Summary: Alerte Spoiler - C'est un léger remake - version alternée des épisodes 586-587 de Détective Conan : ou quand Shinichi est furieux parce qu'il vient de se faire tazé par Kaitou KID.


Résumé : ALERTE SPOILER - C'est une version légèrement altérée des épisodes 586-587 de Détective Conan. Je voulais juste avoir un Shinichi "furieux" qui se venge d'avoir été mis inconscient par Kaito (même si Kaito arrive toujours à le décontenancer :D).

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Détective Conan (ou Magic Kaito)... Si c'était le cas, ces deux-là seraient ensemble tout le temps !

* * *

Il venait de le _tazer_!

Shinichi n'arrivait pas à y croire. L'audace qu'avait eu cet imbécile de voleur cambrioleur de simplement l'assommer avec un stupide pistolet anesthésiant. Comme si _c'était jouer dans les règles_ !

Dire qu'il était _furieux_ était un euphémisme. Cependant, il garda toute sa colère à l'intérieur de son petit corps d'écolier, attendant le moment propice pour se venger. Et quelle satisfaction il eut de voir le voleur commencer à transpirer en se rendant compte que Conan était réveillé et très conscient de la cible qu'il avait choisie pour son déguisement de la soirée.

« Les bruits de moustique. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour voir le Kaitou KID perdre progressivement sa Poker Face. _Magique_ , pensa-t-il mi-ironique, mi-amusé, en continuant son ennuyeuse explication pour la foule.

« Vous avez joué les bruits qui peuvent être entendus seulement par les enfants pour que ces derniers puissent s'appuyer sur les piédestaux dans l'ordre qu'il fallait. »

Honnêtement, l'astuce utilisée pour le show de ce soir était vraiment trop simple au goût de Shinichi. Rien d'étonnant que KID ait décidé que le chibi-détective devait passer l'entièreté du cambriolage inconscient.

« Son plan était de prétendre qu'il m'amènerait à l'hôpital après que je sois dans les choux avec le tazer et ensuite, simplement s'enfuir avec le bijou. »

Tandis que Shinichi retirait la corne dorée de la capuche de son gilet et le montrait à Jirokichi Suzuki, il continua à lancer des regards en biais à KID, les sourcils froncés sous une nouvelle réflexion. Il venait bien évidemment d'exposer l'explication la plus plausible sur pourquoi KID l'avait tazé durant le cambriolage.

Mais quelque chose _clochait_.

Si KID avait voulu amener l'un des enfants à l'hôpital, pourquoi avait-il choisi son _éternel rival_? Bien sûr, il était hors de question que KID s'en prenne aux filles… mais ça laissait Genta et Mitsuhiko. Enfin, peut-être juste Mitsuhiko. Genta n'était pas vraiment l'écolier le plus léger de la bande.

Réalisant que ses réflexions ne l'amenaient nulle part, car soyons franc, KID ne faisait juste _AUCUN SENS_ la plupart du temps, Shinichi soupira, acceptant le fait que le voleur l'avait assommé simplement parce qu'il était la personne la plus gênante dans la salle. _Et peut-être parce que…_ Il se gifla mentalement, essayant avec difficulté d'empêcher le rouge de monter à ses joues. _Aucune chance_ qu'il laisse ses pensées vagabonder sur un terrain aussi glissant… Surtout quand KID était toujours dans le coin.

Et puis… Shinichi était techniquement toujours furieux contre l'autre. _Oui, reste en colère_ , se dit-il à lui-même.

« OUVREZ LA PORTE ! »

Après l'incroyable désordre créé par l'arrivée de Nakamori-keibu, il fallait s'y attendre, la situation devint bien plus compliquée, et KID réussit à disparaître comme par magie. Si ce n'est la petite erreur qu'il fut en se déguisant en Genta – _même si Shinichi était quasiment sûr que le voleur l'avait fait exprès_ – et Conan retourna rapidement à l'intérieur de la salle, découvrant un trou géant et complètement vide dans le parquet, et un Kaito KID chuchoteur.

« Je te rends ça. Ce n'est pas le bijou que je cherchais de toute façon. »

 _Alors, quel bijou cherches-tu, idiot de voleur ?_

Dire que Shinichi n'était pas surpris de découvrir que KID avait déjà réussi à s'emparer du bijou dans sa capuche serait mentir. Enfin, de toute façon, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

« Tu m'as assommé avec une saleté de tazer, imbécile. »

Puisqu'ils étaient seuls, il n'avait plus besoin de vouvoyer le voleur au costume blanc. _Ou d'utiliser ma voix de gamin heureux de huit ans…_

Ce dernier lui répondit par un petit rire étouffé.

« Désolé, désolé. Enfin, je voulais vraiment t'amener à l'hôpital… mais tu t'es réveillé. »

KID lui fit un sourire triste, presque déçu, si loin de son habituelle Poker Face que le cœur de Shinichi manqua un battement. Bordel, ce gentleman cambrioleur usait vraiment ses nerfs. _Et de façon si désinvolte, en plus. Je le déteste._

« Où est Genta ? »

« Endormi en bas. Mais j'ai dû emprunter son gilet. »

« Tu voulais juste prouver à tout le monde que tu pouvais te déguiser en gamin, pas vrai ? »

« Bingo ! »

« Et tu comptes t'enfuir comment ? »

« Aah, _Tantei-kun_ , tu devrais savoir maintenant… Rien n'est impossible pour Kaitou KID. »

KID se pencha un peu vers Shinichi, son sourire encore plus grand qu'avant si possible, déposant une rose bleue dans la main du plus petit. Il se pencha encore un peu plus, les yeux brillant de malice, ses lèvres effleurant rapidement celles du pas-si-petit-que-ça détective.

« A plus tard… » ronronna-t-il en quittant la salle.

 _…_ _Est-ce qu'il vient de ?_

« Tu oublies quelque chose. » répondit Shinichi, sa voix un peu plus rauque qu'à l'habitude, un léger rouge aux joues.

Et Shinichi frappa rapidement un très, très puissant ballon de football – amplifié fois dix – vers le dos du gentleman cambrioleur, s'assurant que ce dernier voltige deux mètres plus loin.

« Ce policier est KID ! » s'écria-t-il, pointant le voleur du doigt, un énorme sourire sur son visage toujours rougi.

Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas vraiment – et ne comptait pas sur la police pour attraper Kaitou KID. Mais bon sang, comme ça l'amusait de voir cet imbécile de voleur s'enfuir à grande vitesse dans les bois.

« A plus, KID… » murmura-t-il, un air satisfait sur le visage.

Il n'était plus furieux. Et c'est avec un petit mais _très affectueux_ sourire qu'il ramassa la satané rose bleue qu'il avait reçu de ce satané voleur.

Il avait hâte d'être au prochain cambriolage de KID. Mais ça bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

THE END

* * *

Note de Zai : Ok alors, je ne l'ai pas précisé dans l'intro, mais techniquement c'est la traduction de ma fic (eh oui la mienne à moi!) de l'anglais au français. Rien de super transcendant mais bon, il fallait que j'écrive un truc sur ces deux-là, et cet épisode était vraiment tellement drôle que voilà !

MERCI d'avoir tout LU, vous êtes les meilleurs ! Et une review fait toujours plaisir (sur la version Anglaise aussi d'ailleurs hein :'( ) !

Kaito : Tu te rends compte que bien sûr personne s'en fout de ce que tu racontes, hein ?

Shinichi : Pour le coup je suis d'accord avec l'autre idiot.

Zai : ... Je jure que si vous ne la fermez pas, je m'assure que Kaito crève la prochaine fois !

Kaito : POURQUOI MOI ?!

Zai : ...Et Shinichi dans le chapitre suivant...

Shinichi : HEY !

Zai : ...Et ensuite, vous serez tous les deux en vie mais ne pourrez JAMAIS être ensemble !

Shinichi/Kaito : HEY !

Bon... Ja ne ! ;)


End file.
